wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Terashima Yuka
'''Terashima Yuka (テラシマユウカ) is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of GANG PARADE and a former member of SiS. ]] ]] |thumb|199x199px]] |thumb|199x199px]] Biography SiS, 2016 Yuka took part in the BiS Reformation Audition in September 2016 under the name "Terayama Yufu". While she made it to the final boot camp, she failed to make it into the group. Yuka and other members who didn't pass the audition were invited to join BiS' official rival group, SiS instead, an offer she accepted. SiS' debut live took place on September 26th, where Yuka performed with the stage name "Shion Sono". However, the very next day, SiS disbanded. On October 6th, Yuka joined GANG PARADE with SiS groupmates Chin Mirei and Coco Chanel, and was given the name "Terashima Yuka". GANG PARADE, 2016-Present Terashima Yuka's debut single with GANG PARADE, Plastic 2 Mercy (2016), was released on December 26th, 2016. In March 2017, Yuka participated in the WACK Audition Camp 2017 as a mentor alongside Yumeno Yua, representing GANG PARADE. Yuka's debut album, GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! was released on November 21st, 2017. In December, she ranked 14th in the WACK General Election. On October 16th, 2018, Yuka modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. In November 2018, Terashima Yuka began posting a weekly series of film review column for the website "Storywriter", titled "Soredemo eiga wa, subarashii." It later changed its name to “Kyou wa sabotte eiga wo mi ni iku” and adjusted its format to be more specific to the film. Personal Life During the BiS Reformation Audition, when asked if there was anything interesting about herself she mentioned that she's bisexual. Discography * See Terashima Yuka Discography Featured In Publications Web Columns: * - 2019.06.25 Storywriter.tokyo column: Terashima Yuka no "Soredemo eiga wa, subarashii" (テラシマユウカの「それでも映画は、素晴らしい。」; Terashima Yuka's "Still, Movies Are Wonderful") * 2019.06.25- Storywriter.tokyo column: “Kyou wa sabotte eiga wo mi ni iku” (今日はさぼって映画をみにいく; Today I’ll skip out and go see a movie) Other Media Film * 2017.02.07 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2017.07.07 THE DOCUMENTARY OF WACK AUDiTiON ~Orchestra Monogatari~ * 2018.02.18 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 Live Video * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo * 2019.09.04 CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR * 2020.02.29 PARADE GOES ON TOUR at Nakano Sunplaza Stage Play * - 09.28 Playhouse Lyrics Written GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! * Are you kidding?? * I need you I love you I want you LAST GANG PARADE * Jealousy Marionette * PALET LOVE PARADE * Youthful Hero THE MUSIC AND THE GAME CREATES MAGIC * Hontou ni Boku ga Ikitakatta no Wakonnan ja nee * fxxk your disco B-Sides * WINTER SONG * Peninsula * Dreamer Gallery yuyulovecommu.jpg|Promoting LOVE COMMUNICATION YuyuBrand.jpg|Promoting BRAND NEW PARADE Yuuka LASTGP.jpg|Promoting LAST GANG PARADE HJ-ji8R3 400x400.jpg|Promoting GANG 2 YUYU FOUL.jpg|Promoting FOUL KjC0VpmG 400x400.jpg|Promoting Beyond the Mountain YUYU surugaya1.jpg YUYU ototoy interview1.jpg YUYU BTR.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD Yuyu8.jpg YUYU Gang4.jpg YUYU Fashion.jpg Yuyu Can't Stop Profile.jpg|Promoting CAN'T STOP YuyuInt.jpg YuyuInt1.jpg YuyuInt3.jpg YuyuInt4.jpg YuyuInt5.jpg YuyuInt6.jpg YuyuInt7.jpg YuyuInt8.jpg YuyuInt9.jpg YuyuInt10.jpg YuyuInt11.jpg YuyuInt12.jpg YuyuInt13.jpg YuyuInt14.jpg YuyuInt15.jpg YuyuInt16.jpg YuyuInt17.jpg YuyuInt18.jpg Trivia * Loves otters and is said to resemble one. * Her BiS audition name (and potentially her GANG PARADE stage name) was a parody of Terashima Yufu. She shares her audition name with NOW EMPiRE and Aono, the latter whom she also mentored during the audition camp. * Is the tallest member of GANG PARADE. * Shares her birthday with Naruhaworld. Category:WACK Category:GANG PARADE Category:SiS Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:SiS Members Category:2016 Additions Category:Members Who Are LGBT+ Category:1998 Births